Tracking systems obtain data regarding the location and movement of a human or other subject in a physical space, and can use the data as an input to an application in a computing system. Some systems determine a skeletal model of a body, including joints of the skeleton, and can therefore be considered to be body joint tracking systems. Many applications are possible, such as for military, entertainment, sports and medical purposes. For instance, the motion of humans can be used to create an animated character or avatar. Optical systems, including those using visible and invisible, e.g., infrared, light, use cameras to detect the presence of a human in a field of view. However, there is a need to facilitate the development of a body joint tracking system by providing training data in the form of synthesized images.